


League of Their Own

by Smol_Smoodee



Category: Dragon Ball, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Smoodee/pseuds/Smol_Smoodee
Summary: Another regular day of training after the defeat of Majin Buu turns weird when the two Saiyans rip a dimensional hole in the universe sending them into a new earth with an entirely different group of heroes. Can the League accept the arrival of two new heroes from a far away land or will they fight first and ask questions later.
Kudos: 1





	League of Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to do a crossover between these two universes. It is my first attempt at this kind of crossover writing. I hope you all enjoy and if not, I know I enjoyed writing this story.

It has been a year since the defeat of Majin Buu and the earth has been at peace. Without any threats, the two Saiyans continue their training in case of another threat decides to approach their peaceful world. However unknown to the two heroes the world was unraveling as each blow is delivered. Vegeta decided to charge his Gallic Gun Fire as Goku began prepping his Kamehameha wave for a powerful beam struggle. The two launch their powerful attacks at each other. Steadily trying to hold their attacks and push it forward a struck of lighting from above hits the middle of the two connecting beams. The power of this strike causes the two Saiyans to stop and look at each other and before any of them could utter a word they were transported away from their training ground. 

* * *

***ALARM BLARING***

A rush to the center of the watchtower as the breach alarm was set off, it showed that there was a disturbance in the central distract of Metropolis. Superman raised an eyebrow as he clicked the small image of a portal opening and then the camera goes to black. 

"Well, think it's Darkseid coming back for revenge?" Batman asked.

"I don't know it didn't look like the Boom Tube he usually uses to enter this world. It looked like it was what the Justice Lords used." Superman answered slightly worried if they have returned for any reason. 

"If they have returned then we simply will just defeat them like we did last time." J'onn stated unnerved. 

"Yeah and they don't want none of that butt kicking we delivered last time." Flash laughed as GL punched his shoulder. "Ow GL."

"Don't be so cocky Kid don't forget they are still us. We always need to take any enemy serious" 

"Well Superman being that it is your hometown what do you want us to do?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yeah just let us know" Shayera

Superman nodded, "Batman, Shayera and myself will land on the site of the portal and search that area for any clues. Wonder Woman, you and GL scan the surrounding areas via sky and Flash will scan around the outskirts of the city. J'onn I need you to stay on the ship in case we need to retreat. Also If anyone finds anything not of the usual do not fight it alone. Signal for help."

The league nodded in agreement and took the Javelin down to earth. 

* * *

Goku groaned as he opened his eyes to see that he was on earth from what he could tell by the tall buildings but he didn't recognize this as any city he has been to. 

"Damn Kakarot what did we do?" Vegeta groaned as he rubbed his head. "Where the hell are we?" 

"I don't know. It's not a city I recognize and the Ki signatures are different. I can't read any of the others." 

"So it would mean we tore a dimensional hole during our training then." 

"Haha, got too much power than we know what to do with it. Once we find our way back home, we're training in other world." 

Vegeta smirked but it quickly faded as he sensed several Ki's heading their way. "Feel that."

"Yeah looks like we have company" 

Goku nodded and followed Vegeta as they saw a giant ship land in front of them. Opening from the bottom emerged six weirdly dressed individuals. 

"Kakarot, it would seem they are dressing like your oldest spawn." Vegeta chuckled.

"Oh jeeze and I thought Gohan was the only one who did that." Goku groaned as he slapped his head.

One of them approached the Saiyans with a concerned look and a stance ready to battle. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

_"Oh they are speaking another language."_ Goku said.

_"I think it's the language of the west, Trunks was learning it, I think it's called English."_ Vegeta said, looking at the group. 

_"English, I remember that from Gohan."_ Goku cleared his throat "Hello, my name is Son Goku and this is Vegeta. We were transported by accident from our earth to this earth." 

"How can we trust you?" Superman asked.

"We are heroes of our world we just saved our universe a year ago we just want to go back home."

Superman pressed his comm "J'onn we need you to come and scan the minds of these new arrivals."

J'onn flew from the opening of the ship to face the two Saiyans. "Hello. My name is J'onn and I will just scan your thoughts to see if you present a threat." His eyes glowed and turned to Superman. "They are telling the truth."

Goku grinned and Vegeta scowled as he didn't appreciate the third degree from these people.

"Alright, well we will place you aboard the ship and take you the the watch tower and from there we can go about taking you home." 

"Thanks!" Goku smiled wide as he rushed on board amazed by the ship and Vegeta followed behind slowly. 


End file.
